


How Jackie Meets Hajime

by loayi



Category: Ruhana Family
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 哈哈～与kloudyes一同构思～想来想去还是整理一下比较好（那么，什么时候开始整理呢- -ps 选择语言的时候我惊呆了，居然有中文-吴语 这个选择！！！
Relationships: Sakuragi Hajime/ Jack（Jackie）K
Comments: 21





	1. 当Jackie爱上薯条三兄弟

小杰打开开关，名叫“mini jackie”的机器人便开始按照既定的程序叠衣服。  
内裤卷成柱状，good。  
衬衣叠得平整方正，perfect。  
新装的色彩感应系统还能把颜色相近的袜子区分出来，fabulous。

这样一来，他彻底不用做家务了！oh yeah～  
小杰雀跃地打开第三盒薯条三兄弟，坐在沙发上观赏最新的连续剧。

一盒很快就见底了。  
小杰舔舔手指，回味无穷。  
这个零食真的太好吃了，根本停不下来。  
发明它的人简直事天才！  
为此，他非常感谢花道papa和流川daddy。  
前段时间两位爸爸去北海道旅游，回来给他们带了特产，薯条三兄弟就是其中之一。  
杰克从来没吃过这么好吃的零食，一口就上瘾了。  
他看了一眼库存，打开亚马逊又买了一批。

二酱：小杰～我回来了！好饿，有没有饭！  
小杰：欢迎回来！有这个，要吃吗？（又是一包崭新的）  
二酱：我想吃意大利面，冰箱里还有吗？  
小杰：没有了。昨天晚上是最后一盒。  
二酱：（哀嚎）啊，哥哥怎么还不回来啊！！有其他的吗？我想吃热的。  
小杰：一说要周末才回来了～没关系，在柜子里有方便面，我买了很多！“夜店炒面”出了新的口味哟！  
二酱：除了便利店料理还有其他的吗？没有的话咱们出去吃！  
小杰：好，我去换衣服。

二酱带小杰去了新开的希腊餐厅。

二酱：你怎么不吃？不饿吗？  
小杰：我吃了三兄弟，不饿，你多吃点。（舀了一口酸奶）  
二酱：有那么好吃吗！我给你推荐点更好吃的！  
小杰：wow，还有比薯条三兄弟更好吃的？  
二酱：当然！比如六花亭的巧克力呀，奶酪蛋糕，馒头，还有仙贝，好多好吃的！  
小杰听到，眼睛闪闪发光。  
二酱：jackie都没吃过？哥哥没有买吗？  
小杰：没有qwwwq。  
二酱：那一会儿我带你去买零食！  
小杰：好呀～

两人去了百货商店地下超市，把能买到的各地特色零食都买了个遍。  
小杰：二酱，这些给爸爸们，是我的回礼。（分出一部分包好）  
二酱：今天晚上咱们干嘛？  
小杰：看电影怎么样？还是你想玩游戏？我都可以～  
二酱：我可以靠在你身上看吗？你身上好香哦！又香又软～  
小杰：谢谢夸奖～我换了新的香水^ - ^

过了几天，小一打电话回来。  
小一：看你俩一脸享受的样子。你把这儿当自己的第二个窝了吧。  
二酱：哥哥，这就叫做吃饱喝足的极乐，嘿嘿。这不是第二个窝，这就是我的窝～  
小一：爹地和爸爸不找你？  
二酱：他们才懒得找我～上次爹地得胃病以后爸爸每天都只为他做好吃的，我要吃的他都不做。我才不回去当电灯泡，你知道吗，他们晚上十点就睡觉了！我做什么都得轻手轻脚的。老房子，没你们这里隔音好～  
小一：……Jackie, 二酱没有闯祸吧？  
小杰：当然没有！我们过得很开心～一！什么时候回来？  
小一：给你一个惊喜，我就在楼下了～  
小杰：哇！！！！！！  
小一：帮我开门吧～  
小杰：马上来！  
小杰在电子屏里看到小一。  
小一：我回来了～jackie 凑近一点让我看看～  
小杰凑近。  
小一：emmm  
小杰：怎么了？我脸上有什么奇怪的东西？  
小一：你的脸怎么有点肿？生病了吗？（担心）  
小杰伸手摸一摸，并没有呀！  
二酱：哪里肿？没有肿哇。他……（啪嗒关掉摄像头）  
小杰：诶！为什么关掉？  
二酱：- -follow me。

十秒后。  
小杰站在体重秤上，石化。

客厅。  
樱木一紧皱眉头站在两人面前。  
樱木一：说，你这一礼拜都给杰克喂什么了。  
二酱：就……普通的那些。  
樱木一：要具体到名称，数量，时间。  
二酱：哥哥，一开始不是我喂的，是爸爸和爹地给的！（看到哥哥凶凶的眼神不敢贫了）  
周一，三盒薯条三兄弟，两盒白色恋人，加全脂牛奶三杯。你准备的饭。  
周二，薯条三兄弟。还有你准备的饭。  
周三，你准备的饭被我吃了，杰克是花生酱面包，方便面，半夜我们点了珍珠奶茶，还有薯条三兄弟。  
周四……

垃圾食品，垃圾食品，还是垃圾食品，樱木一听得整个青筋暴起。  
小杰：一，不要骂二酱！是我自己要吃的！因为实在太美味了！

小杰和二酱跪在沙发上做出一副“有福同享有难同当”的样子。

樱木一：流川二，你今天先回家，以后不准再买零食给小杰，推荐也不行。不然我关了你的信用卡。  
二酱：谢哥哥饶命。（看了小杰一眼：sorry 我帮不了你了，我不能没有信用卡）

小杰：一，我很想你。你笑一笑！  
小一板着脸。  
小杰：只不过吃点零食嘛，厨房里还有，咱们一起吃。  
小一一听，快步流星走到厨房把橱柜门全部锁住。  
小一：从此刻起，你不能再吃任何零食。你只能吃我准备的食物。  
小杰：虽然，虽然我知道我又发胖了！但是吃什么是我的自由！你无权监禁我的零食！（心好痛）把钥匙给我！！！  
小一：要我还是要零食，你自己看着办！

说完，樱木一走进卧室。  
面对樱木一强硬的态度，小杰气不打一出来。  
他也不想胖的，可奈何零食这么好吃，他又那么容易胖。  
可想想小一为了让自己恢复体重，陪他吃了两个多月的鸡胸肉和沙拉，小杰没管住嘴的确有错。  
小杰把吃空的薯条盒叠好扔进垃圾桶，洗完澡回到卧室。

樱木一背对着他躺在床上。

小杰爬上去抱住他。  
小杰：亲爱的小一，我会慢慢戒掉零食的。  
小一：要多久呢？（转过身捏住小杰的圆脸）  
小杰：一年吧！哦不，我努力，半年！  
小一：不行，一个月内必须戒掉。  
小杰：how could you say so！outrageous！  
小一：我不是不让你吃，可你也看到了。一周就能胖十斤，那么一个月呢？上次减肥你也不好受，我不想看你不好受。  
小杰：哼。谁规定必须减肥呢！我对我的身体很满意！肚子上也没有出现游泳圈！！corset也穿得上！（打开浴袍）

这次的corset是红色蕾丝的，穿在雪白的小杰身上显得异常性感。

小杰：tell me the truth！是不是我胖了你就会嫌弃我了。哼，那请你去找你苗条的前女友吧！（把浴袍合上）  
小一：我不是这个意思, 胖也有胖的美。以前油画上的美女都是很丰满的。  
小杰：那我跟她们比谁美呢？  
小一：你美。  
小杰：（脱掉浴袍）赞美我接受，锁零食的钥匙还给我行吗。  
小一：（叹气，看来急不得，来日方长）行～

小杰热情地亲吻小一的额头，从上往下摸到软绵绵的小杰克。

过了五分钟。

小一：？  
小杰：我自己来试试。wake up！！！！

又过了五分钟。  
小杰搓累了，一脸要哭的样子。  
小一赶紧抱住安慰：没事，状态不好而已。  
小杰：怎么可能状态不好啊！！他都想你好久了！！我是在做噩梦吧！！！！！

小杰打算最后冲刺一把。  
他面对小一，骑坐在他跨间。  
正想努力，腰一弯。  
oops  
say goodbye to that gorgeous corset

小杰：忘掉你看到的听到的一切！！！（脸比熟透的西红柿还要红，整个人尴尬得要暴走了）  
小一：（闭眼）我什么都没看到什么都没听到哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！（笑到眼泪出来）

小杰被小一抱在怀里安慰，心如刀割：再见了！薯条三兄弟，还有等等们！😭


	2. 小杰要减肥

昨晚的“故障”过后，小杰痛定思痛——他要健身！他要恢复诱人身姿！他要重振雄风！  
小杰网上看了几个火爆的健身房，最终选了广告最响收费最贵的那家。  
一进门，各种先进健身设备印入眼帘，尤其是顶层的巨大游泳池。  
这个泳池不是用来游泳的，是专门用来水下增肌的哟，提高健身效率，教练如是说。  
小杰点点头，径直朝跑步机走去。

小一说慢慢来，那他就慢慢来，从最低档开始。  
小杰看了眼镜子中的自己。  
粉色的运动体恤，白色的过膝短裤，白色的运动袜，粉白色的运动鞋（二酱送的）。  
他现在不想穿任何紧身衣，宽松的服饰能给他找到点自信。  
深呼吸，戴上耳机，选首动感的音乐，小杰开始了热身运动。

半小时后小杰满头大汗，他取消耳机想去拿水喝。  
小杰：诶！你怎么来了？  
小一：来陪你一起做运动～给，快喝吧。  
小杰：你来了不叫我？  
小一：谁让你跑步的姿势太可爱了呢，都拍下来了。  
说完，樱木一脱掉了卫衣和外裤，走向划船机。

他划船的姿势非常漂亮，背后一丝一丝的肌肉线条随着动作清晰又立体。  
小杰咽了口水，既羡慕又骄傲。  
他特别喜欢小一的身材，小时候也幻想自己能有一具这样的。  
可惜，基因不允许。他再怎么锻炼，腹部都练不出巧克力形状的肌肉。  
再说胸肌。小一的胸肌完全就是医用解剖学上复刻下来的。  
或许正是因为小一是他男朋友，他才能在专业课上考满分吧。  
小杰舔了舔饮料瓶口，甜蜜地笑着。

健身房的客人多了起来。  
路过的男男女女看到全身黑色压缩衣的樱木一，纷纷投去艳羡的目光。  
某男：哥们儿，小腿怎么练的？哪个教练带的？  
小一：（礼貌笑笑）我也是第一天，自己瞎练的。（其实遗传的papa  
某女：帅哥，你是哪儿来的大神啊，玩ins嘛？加个好友呗。  
小一：（礼貌笑笑）抱歉，我不怎么玩ins。  
某男：这身材我是服气的，别练了，再练我们多没存在感，把妹都没机会了。  
小一：（礼貌笑笑）我不是单身，你们大可放心。  
某男某女：女朋友男朋友？在这儿不？  
小一：（从划船机上站起来，走到小杰身边）男朋友，请大家多多鼓励他～谢谢～

男女们上下打量起小杰，礼貌笑笑，走了。

小杰：怎么走了？我正想说nice to meet you呢！  
小一：别管了。来，坐到上面（划船机）来。根据我说的做。  
小杰：（明明我找了教练的，算了，乖乖坐上去）然后呢？  
小一：听我口令，做四组，每组12次。

小杰在众人瞩目下艰难地完成了四组训练，他的背火辣辣地疼。

小杰：我知道怎么练了，你先回去吧！二酱还等着你做晚饭呢。  
小一：（看了眼时间）一定要再做四组，晚上回来吃好吃的。（亲）

小杰继续做了两组，最后一组实在坚持不下去了。  
他挣扎了一会儿，选择放弃。  
做三组和做四组有什么区别？  
减肥嘛，是循序渐进的。

过了三周。  
小杰的体重，除了最初的三公斤，后来完全没有下降。  
小一：不着急，慢慢来～增加到12组吧，晚上要我来陪你吗？  
小杰：不要！（心虚）你忙你的。

小杰怀抱罪恶感走进健身房，心想今天一定不能再摸鱼！  
一进门，他听到了如下对话。

某男：哟，今天红发帅哥还没来？帮我看看发型，有没有乱？  
某女：省省吧你！人家都说有男朋友了，没你啥事儿一边儿凉快去。  
某男：欸，那可不一定。弱肉强食嘛。谈恋爱不就这么一会儿事。我说红发帅哥绝对喜欢漂亮的人，他就是不满意那个小胖才带他来的不是？  
某女：说不准，有人就喜欢微胖型的。那个小胖长得多可爱呀，金发碧眼的，比你好看多了。胖，是胖了点儿，颜值还在线。  
某男：我不觉得！他跑半小时就得休息好一会儿，看来体力很差，肯定满足不了帅哥。  
某女：喂喂喂，这里公共场合注意言辞。不过我也有个想吐槽的地方，你看他穿的白袜子。  
某男：哈哈哈哈，对！宅男标配，太雷了。要是他穿皮鞋也配白袜，我只能说红发帅哥眼光有问题。

小杰盯着自己脚上的白袜子，  
我就是喜欢穿白袜子！！哪有土！！！明明很可爱！！！  
我才不是宅男！！！我只是prefer indoor！！！  
另外，我床上也很猛！！但那……在发胖之前。

小杰气愤地对两人竖起中指。  
他走到教练面前说：教练，我要在水下增肌！我要买这个套餐！！

教练：不是恒温水，你确定没问题？我还是建议你从简单的……  
小杰：不行！我要马上瘦下来！现在就可以开始。

小杰跳进池水，戴上氧气罩，从浅水区走到深水区。  
他在水中寸步难行，硬撑着完成了整套训练。

当天晚上，小杰睡梦中发起了高烧。  
樱木一几乎是被烫醒的。  
量体温，贴退热贴，擦汗，喂药，折腾了一整晚。

隔天中午。  
小杰睁开沉重的眼皮。  
小一：你终于醒了！37.9，好多了！昨天39度。（脸色好了很多）  
小杰：（没力气讲话，病怏怏地看着他）  
小一：饿不饿？煮了你喜欢吃的海鲜粥！如果你想吃零食可以吃。  
小杰：欸？  
小一：对不起Jackie，是我不对，我不应该逼你减肥。发烧就是因为运动过量导致抵抗力下降，是我的责任！  
小杰：（眼睛很红，眼皮无力）不是这样的……

小杰把偷懒训练和水下训练的事告诉了小一。  
小杰：我保证病好了以后好好锻炼。你不要嫌弃我。  
小一：他们说的都是nonsense。我只是很担心，你体力下降得太厉害。  
小杰：你嫌弃我穿白袜子么？不觉得土么？  
小一：（笑）别人穿可能是土，你穿就是超可爱。来，张嘴。（一颗刚从冰柜里取出的生巧）  
小杰：（含住）等我病好了，我肯定努力训练。  
小一：打算怎么做呢？我都可以配合你。  
小杰：我要自己来！  
小一：哦？  
小杰：我找到了一位完美的教练！  
小一：谁？  
小杰：daddy！


	3. “魔鬼”特训

花爸：小杰，过来喝点儿饮料！  
小杰：我来了！！（立刻放下手中的篮球跑向花道爸爸）谢谢papa！  
流川枫接过樱木递来的毛巾擦汗。  
花爸：怎么样？换我来吧！！（朝流川枫）你休息休息，这杯常温的给你。  
流爹：我的胃病已经好了。小杰你说对不对？  
小杰：嗯嗯！我亲自检查过了，完全没问题！以后要少吃点外卖！  
花爸：（瞪视流川）让你喝常温的就喝常温的！下半场我来吧，小杰，lets go！

篮球场绕圈跑中。  
十圈下来，小杰的跑姿已经完全走形。  
浅金色的刘海扎成一个小辫儿，随着跑动一跳一跳的。  
他拖着沉重的步伐勉强跟在樱木花道身后，喘气不断：papa……等等我……太快了！QAQ  
樱木转身原地跑着等他，鼓励道：加油！小杰，可以暂停休息一会儿！  
小杰满头大汗，手掌撑在膝盖上急促呼吸。  
小杰：papa，to be honest，我猜我应该到极限了，跑不动了！QAQ  
花爸：哈哈哈哈，你跟枫一样！没看出来吧，他以前也讨厌跑步！打球体能超差的，都打不了全场！（看了远处黑黑脸的某人一眼）  
小杰：0.0 OMG? Really?? daddy打球这么猛的看不出来。  
花爸：我还有当时的录像，一会儿播给你看！休息完了吗？最后1圈！  
小杰：（拍拍脸）加油！

累瘫了的小杰在爸爸家洗了澡，换好衣服后走向餐厅。  
流川枫靠在沙发上在看当天的体育新闻。  
小杰上下打量了一下流川，笑了。  
流爹：跑步很开心？  
小杰：nahh～but我发现一件事！daddy你也喜欢穿白袜子！😊  
流爹：so？  
小杰：我也喜欢！（从拖鞋里伸出脚露给daddy瞧）  
花爸端着菜走来：你们聊什么？  
小杰：聊白袜子！daddy跟我一样喜欢穿白袜子！  
花爸：哈哈哈，果真！你穿比他穿可爱多了！  
流爹：花道着凉了膝盖疼，就是因为他不穿袜子，还经常感冒。  
小杰：真的吗！papa，有男士专用的小腿袜，好看又保暖！现在夜里很凉！  
花爸：我身体好得很！（瞪流川，再多说一个字晚上睡客厅）过来吃饭了！  
小杰：好的！  
流爹：来了。

走到一半。  
流爹：小杰，刚说的购买地址发我一下。  
小杰：好的！增厚型有羊毛的，骆驼毛的，还有兔毛的，我都试过，很舒服！  
流川枫点点头。  
小杰心想，daddy真是很温柔呢！

小杰大吃了一顿，慰劳努力训练的自己。

小杰：这个小羊排特别好吃，我还想再吃一块！  
流爹：（对小杰）你不是要减肥？别吃了。  
小杰：QAQ 好吧。  
流爹：控制体重最重要的是管住嘴，运动是其次。养成良好的生活习惯，远离垃圾食品。  
小杰：我记下了。  
花爸：（对流爹）你说别人之前先管好自己吧。一把年纪的人，还要学年轻人点什么外卖！还吃出了胃病！小杰，别听他的，重要的是营养和运动相结合！我做的都是营养菜，想吃就吃！  
小杰左看看右看看，选了个折中的方案：我再吃半块。

吃完饭，晚上九点。  
流川枫洗完澡，樱木花道就开始催促他回卧室睡觉。  
花道：把电视机关了，到点了。  
流川：最后一节，让我看完。  
花道：明天有录播也能看，我给你十秒钟。  
流川：录播没有直播有感觉。  
花道：9 8 7 6 5  
流川关掉电视，站起来。  
他回过头对小杰：明天晚上还是老时间，球场见。  
小杰点点头，对daddy说晚安。

小杰和花道两个人在客厅。  
花道：我找找，是这盘吧，对，就是这盘，湘北高中vs海南！（打开电视）  
小杰：我听二酱说过，daddy晕倒了！连打开易拉罐的力气都没了！  
花道：不不不，那是三井大叔。枫没有晕倒，只是打不动了。那次以后，他就立志要增强体能，私下做了很多努力，包括联系他讨厌的长跑和举重。  
小杰：哇！我也想像daddy一样，但是就是没有动力😔。  
花道：他那样才不好！受不了了就硬撑，也不告诉别人他的想法，害人操心！这次要不是二酱说在医院看到了他，我还不知道他得了胃病呢！父女俩合伙骗我，可恶！你说，要是小一这么瞒你，你生气不生气！  
小杰：生气！我会把他绑到医院去的！  
花道：是吧！枫啊，去海边跑步跑到干呕也不停。我那时候不是在理疗嘛，就会找各种理由打断他，比如让他跑鞋进水，这些他都不知道，嘿嘿。  
小杰：wow！原来是papa先喜欢上daddy！先做出行动！  
花道：（脸红）也……也不是先……反正是他先给我表白的！  
小杰：可是，papa……你们以前当过运动员，能坚持跑圈。我本来就不喜欢运动，怎么坚持下去呢？  
花道：小杰是发自内心地想减重吗？  
小杰：当然！否则，否则就穿不上喜欢的衣服了。我也不想让小一担心！  
花道：耐心点儿，我和枫会帮你的！你喜欢的衣服在向你招手！  
小杰：（感动）谢谢papa！

小一骑摩托来接他。  
小杰：那papa，我先走了！感谢你抽出时间，还准备了美味的料理！明天见！  
花爸；明天见！路上小心！

花爸关掉灯，走向卧室。  
流川枫背靠墙壁，在等他。  
花道：不是让你早点睡觉？  
流川：早睡了就错过你的真心话大告白了，你赔我一双签名版air jordan5。  
花道：你！居然偷听！  
流川：这是我家，不存在偷听。那双鞋我本来打算送人的，现在还飘在海的不知道什么地方。  
花道：哼，送谁啊？名字报给我，我给你写一个！  
流川：写：送给17岁的樱木花道，可爱无敌的10号。  
花道：（笑）什么意思？我现在老了不可爱了？  
流川：你说呢。（环住腰亲吻起来）

小一房间。  
小杰正仰着，伸长腿让小一给他按摩。  
小一把他的腿扛在肩上，从小腿开始捏。  
小一：好像细了点！  
小杰：没有，是你的错觉，我量过了（叹气）。任重道远！（握拳，换了条腿）  
小一：我还怕Daddy的魔鬼特训太严厉，怕你受不了，看来你还挺能适应的。  
小杰：papa也帮忙了！还分享了增强体能的经验。  
小一：那今天有力气了吗？（想去摸摸小小杰）  
小杰：（打住）不行！发烧刚好，我怕影响发挥。我决定了！减肥成功之前要清心寡欲，我要以此激励我自己！！小一，你要帮我！  
小一：（揉揉小杰的头发）好，我们一起期待那一天！  
小杰：sorry～我一定尽力缩短时间！（亲）  
小一：没事，到时候本金利息一起还。（咬一口）

周末的篮球场，一家人约好运动。  
自从二酱和小杰被打到怀疑人生，他们就不打球赛，只是用球运动。  
小杰：欸！！二酱，你的额头怎么了？  
二酱：上回万圣节被papa槌头啦！！你说我脑子会不会坏掉！（瞪爸爸和爹地）  
小杰：不会的不会的，只是皮肉伤，放心！  
二酱：小杰，只有你对我是最好的！（装可怜）话说！小杰，你从来没有被papa头槌过哦！  
小杰：是没有呢！  
二酱：唉，那你离减肥成功还差一步！被槌证明你很努力！你看，daddy是头槌常客，其次是我，最后是哥哥。怎么说，你也得体验一下对不对！  
小杰：额……可是很痛的样子。  
二酱：不痛，你让papa小力一点，走个过场嘛！  
小杰：好吧。

场外。  
小杰：papa，请你头槌我一下。  
花爸：？？？？？？  
小杰：这是减肥训练的入门仪式！  
小一：？？？？？？  
小杰：你说对吧，daddy？  
流爹：？？？？？？

小杰：papa，来吧。（低头）拜托轻一点，别打歪我的辫子。  
花爸：这= =……  
小一：流川二你给我过来！  
流爹：她好像走了。（叹气）我知道该怎么做了。

流川枫握住樱木花道的手，轻轻在小杰的金发上敲打了一下。

流爹：好了。  
小杰：🥰（也不是很疼呐）


	4. Dr K

这两天发生了一件让Jackie兴奋不已的事。  
他为一位意想不到的病人治疗了脱臼！  
病人的经纪公司特地给医院上下送去鲜花和高档西洋点心作为谢礼，夸奖DrK精湛的医术。

经纪人：Dr K，这次多亏了你的悉心照料，Charlie才能恢复得这么快。拍电影的日程很紧张，您可真是帮了大忙！  
小杰：这是我作为医生应该做的。  
经纪人：听说您也是charlie的粉丝？  
小杰：（有点不好意思）yes！我小时候经常看disney，charlie演的喜剧我都看过。  
经纪人：难怪！charlie从小就讨厌医院，却和您很投缘，你们又都来自美国。真是太好了！  
小杰：这是我的荣幸。如果没有别的事的话……  
经纪人：Dr K请等等！正巧，我们电影里需要一位医生角色，Charlie觉得您很好。  
小杰：欸？！我？拍电影？  
经纪人：不用担心！只有一句台词。原本医生的角色……实不相瞒，跟charlie闹了些矛盾……要不您参观完片场后再给结论？  
小杰：all right！（一想在片场能看到很多华服就非常激动）

回到家。  
小杰：一！你知道今天发生了什么吗！  
于是一五一十告诉了一。  
小一：去片场倒是没什么，可是还让你拍电影？这有点说不过去吧？那个charlie是什么人？（没看过他演的disney）  
小杰：你不知道吗！他可是红遍美国的童星！以前在迪士尼频道天天都能看到他演的电视，算事我小时候的偶像～（已经决定去了）你说，我演什么样的？严肃一点？还是俏皮一点？  
小一：（看他那么喜悦）你开心就好，定了是哪一天吗？我送你。  
小杰：是周日！

参观片场中。  
警卫：Dr K？您好！请进。您是？  
小一：我是他男朋友，我能一起进去吗？  
警卫：抱歉，只有有通行证的人才能进。  
小杰：我去问经纪人要一张！  
小一：不用了，你好好玩，机会难得。我在外面等你。

小杰一进片场，经纪人和charlie就热情迎接。  
Charlie是美法混血，风流倜傥，比小杰大两岁。  
查理：你终于来了！我好想你！你好还吗jackie？  
小杰：我很好！对了，我男朋友跟我一起来的，能请他也进来吗？  
经纪人：抱歉，樱木先生不参与拍摄工作，所以不能进来。  
小杰：哦……  
查理：来吧！Jackie，我带你逛逛！（勾肩搭背）

小杰看到服装道具心花怒放，查理又跟他说了很多以前拍电视剧时的趣事，时间很快就过去了。

小杰回家后和小一分享所见所闻，说下周六拍他的部分。  
小一拿着剧本翻看，看到一行字，脸色微变。  
小一：这里写，charlie亲吻医生。（用笔点点纸）  
小杰：哦！导演说明过了，只是额头。  
小一：台词也不是只有一句（翻了两页）（心里感觉怪怪的）。  
小杰：查理说我长得很符合医生的气质，所以特地请导演帮我加了几句台词！  
小一：看样子你很想在电影里露脸。  
小杰：是呀！谁不想跟自己的偶像同框呢！thank god！幸好我减肥成功了！  
小一：嗯……。

正式拍摄前。  
小杰收到查理的邀请去餐厅吃饭，打扮得非常精致。  
因为电影走中世纪路线，所以杰克穿了一件灯笼袖白丝绸衬衫，背带裤，还有复古皮鞋。  
吃完饭。  
查理主动提出送小杰回家。  
小一那天有工作，所以没去接他。  
查理把小杰送到公寓楼后，说晚安时亲了他的脸颊。  
小杰：（！）  
查理：jackie，我从来没碰到过像你这么纯真可爱的人。

还没等小杰说话，樱木一话音传来：所以我更要好好珍惜他的纯真可爱。

小杰：啊！是小一！  
小一：到家了怎么不上去？走了！（拽住小杰的手拉上楼）  
查理：改天片场见哦！（意味深长招招手）

一进家门。  
小杰：小一，查理不是那个意思！  
小一：（生气了）我看见他亲你。还需要更多的证明吗？他不怀好心。拍摄不准去了！  
小杰：怎么可以！都约定好了！还有，不准你这么说charlie！亲个脸颊而已，法国有贴面礼！  
小一：谁允许他自来熟喊你jackie的？  
小杰：我的朋友们都叫我jackie。  
小一：你们才见过三次面，怎么就成朋友了？  
小杰：什么三次，我从小看他电视剧长大的！是你太小心眼！

二酱开门：哇！我回来啦！今天好冷！我买了烤山芋，哥哥你们要吃吗！  
没想到两人甩头就走，二酱暗暗预感不妙。

等二酱洗完澡出来，看到这一幕。  
小杰：你就是误会流！电影我是一定要去拍的。（走进卧室）  
小一：随便你。（走进工作室）

二酱偷偷近书房给哥哥送夜宵。  
二酱：哥哥～我泡了茶。（小心翼翼）  
小一：你早点睡吧，明天我送你去学校。  
二酱：欸，你不送小杰去片场啊？你们吵架了吗？你们为什么吵架？  
小一：他不需要我送他去。  
二酱顿时感觉哥哥的脸漆黑，不好再多说什么就走了。

再去瞧瞧小杰房门。  
小杰以为是小一。  
小杰：你承认你谁错了我就让你进来！你要对我还有查理道歉，事情根本不是你想的那样！  
二酱：那个……小杰我不是……  
小一路过听到门内传来的声音，二酱看了眼背后的哥哥，吓得都不敢讲话。  
樱木一本想说什么，硬生生咽下去了。

这天三个人都没睡着。

片场。  
小杰被安排去化妆间换衣服。  
化妆师让他摘下手环。  
小杰：请你一定要好好保管，这个对我很重要的！（虽然跟小一生气中  
化妆师：放心！包在我身上。

导演给小杰讲解了一遍故事，小一的担心成真了。  
导演：有个地方要改一下，亲吻额头不够炽烈，我还是希望改成吻戏，可以的话舌吻。  
小杰：？！？！！？  
查理：我没意见。  
小杰：原来不是这样说的！  
查理：jacklie，这是为了电影效果。我觉得你跟我之间肯定能产生美妙的化学反应。（手摸到小杰腰上）  
小杰：（是他冤枉了小一/打掉对方的手）这是你安排好的陷阱？  
查理：怎么能说是陷阱呢？不过，你的确像是小兔子！  
小杰：放开我！我不演了！  
经纪人：不就是接吻吗？你这样会打乱日程的！都答应好了的！  
小杰：是你们说谎在先！（气愤地对查理）shame on you！

小杰急急忙忙跑回家找小一。  
二酱：哥哥不在家，他去法院了。（暂定是 开了小型私人律所 主要帮助弱势群体诉讼，or这个设定可以改）  
小杰：我差点忘了。那我等他。  
二酱：哥哥欺负你了？吵架和好了？  
小杰：（委屈）这次是我不对。  
小杰去浴室卸妆，发现手环不见了。  
小杰火速赶到片场，可是人去楼空，拍摄组离开了。  
警卫说没有通行证不能进去。  
小杰：可是我有很重要的东西丢在里头！  
警卫：口说无凭！你别在这里，否则我报警了！

小杰回家，面如死灰。  
二酱：天哪！你到底怎么了！发生什么事了！  
小杰抱住二酱哭：我把小一送的手环丢了！！！！！！！！

二酱特别怕看到小杰哭：没事！肯定能找到的！你别哭了，你一哭我心好慌！乖小杰，先睡觉好不好？

半夜。  
小杰醒了，摸了摸床边，还是空的。  
他打开卧室门走到工作室门口，发现灯亮着。  
推门进去。  
小一：我说了不要冰了，你早点睡觉。（以为是妹妹）  
小杰：一，是我。（眼睛红红的）  
小一：哦。  
短暂沉默。  
小一：拍戏感觉怎么样？  
小杰：是我错怪你了，我……我向你道歉。  
小一不说话。  
小杰：我没有拍，中途就走了。（走到小一身边）  
小一：看样子你给摄制组添了不少麻烦，幸好你不是签约演员，否则能告你违约。  
小杰：小一（眼红，抽噎）  
小一：怎么？  
小杰：手环丢了。在……在片场……我换衣服的时候……（上气不接下气）请你原谅我。我明天会再去找找的。  
小一看不得他哭，心马上就软了：（顺毛）别难过了，你闭上眼睛。  
小杰照做。  
小一把从片场夺回来的手环取出：睁眼再看看？  
小杰：怎么会！（看到小一手腕擦伤了）你！？翻墙进去的？！！  
小一：这次可要好好保管。（用指尖弹额头）  
小杰一把抱住小一，坐他腿上。  
小一：好了啦，都三点了，眼睛肿成这样明天怎么上班？  
小杰：我想跟你一起睡。  
小一：我还有好多事没做呢。（指指桌上的案子）  
小杰：那就让我亲你一下好吗？  
小一：就一下？（笑）  
小杰：就一下，很深的一下。（低头抱住一的脑袋 deep kiss）


	5. 感恩节

小杰从没如此期待过感恩节的到来。  
这天他起了大早把农场从里之外打扫了一遍。  
祖父：Jackie，你已经喂过黛西了（小马的名字）？（从外面农场回来到餐厅）  
小杰：poppy，sorry我给忙忘了！巴尼也吃过了！吃完早餐我带她去洗澡~nanny，我可以再要一块华夫饼吗？加枫糖还有奶油。  
祖母：当然可以~（铲给他一片刚烤好的）Jackie，你怎么这么高兴？  
小杰：因……因为感恩节呀！大家都能聚到一起~  
祖母：听你这么说我真开心~  
刚起床下楼的大姐：nanny，一个字也别信他的。（撕了一块小杰盘子里的华夫饼塞进嘴里）  
小杰：喂！你还没刷牙！！！  
大姐：nanny，poppy~ Jackie is about to lose his V card！LOL  
祖父母：!!!  
晨跑结束父母：What did we miss!!?!  
小杰：Thats not true!!  
众人：awwwwwwwww~Jackie is seeing someone!!!!  
大姐：yep~the Asian boy who is going to stay at our house during thanksgiving. Sakuragi, if I remember his name correctly.  
小杰：Natasha! how could you do this to me! You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone!(转过头对家人) Please……would you all plz keep it a secret for me? Please~~~~  
众人你看看我，我看看你。  
小杰：the whole romantic relationship thing scares me a lot. But... I really fancy him. Bunny knows that, doesn’t she?(把大兔子抱在身上)  
妈咪：Okay we wont say a thing~ now what’s he like？  
小杰在家人包围下，抱着兔子在壁炉边介绍起小一。

樱木一准时到了。

大姐（忘了说了，大姐比小杰大挺多）：o(*^＠^*)o 空妮期哇~ sakuragi kun！  
小杰：(orz) 拜托，他会讲英文！！（蚊子叫）  
樱木一笑：konnichiwa~ you must be Jack’s sister Natasha, the Hollywood makeup artist! Very nice to meet you too.  
大姐：你知道我哦！我这么有名了吗！！！（大姐是做 特异造型的）  
樱木一：杰克万圣节的精灵打扮实在令人过目难忘~

樱木一给杰克的家人准备了礼物——日本的茶具。  
父母看到两眼放光：太漂亮了！  
樱木一：听杰克说感恩节饭后一起喝茶聊天是家里的传统，这是我的心意~谢谢各位邀请我一起度过感恩节~  
祖父母：非常谢谢你~我们很喜欢这份礼物~让小杰带你去房间吧~~  
小一的房间就在小杰的隔壁。

小杰：不介意的话，你可以参观我的房间。（其实超想让小一跟他一起住！！！！！！）  
小一：哇！你房间好大！有我日本家的房间三倍大= =  
小杰：///（害羞）因为小时候和bunny一起，她需要宽敞的活动空间，poppy给改装的。这里是poppy和nanny的家，我从小住在这里。爸爸妈妈在dc  
工作，节假日大家聚在一起~

小一：原来是这样~谢谢你邀请我来。忘记跟bunny打招呼了！你好啊 巴尼！（掏出一条粉色项圈）还好我上网查了弗莱明兔的大小。  
小杰接过粉色缎带项圈：你想抱抱她吗？  
看着小一温柔地抚摸巴尼，小杰真希望自己是巴尼。

~~~

丰盛到夸张的感恩节晚餐结束。  
大姐端了一盘蔓越莓过来：K家传统～输了的人要玩真心话大冒险。  
樱木一没玩过，跃跃欲试。  
游戏规则很简单，拿着针线把蔓越莓串成一条，规定时间内谁穿得多谁就赢，输的人要玩三轮真心话或者大冒险。

小杰和大姐玩这个游戏都是大佬级别，家里没人能赢得过他俩。  
樱木一穿第二个的时候被针头扎到手，小杰因为一直在看一的举动所以停顿下来问他还疼不疼。  
于是，最终赢家是大姐，樱木一垫底。  
大姐往嘴里塞了一把蔓越莓：愿赌服输哦～hajime kun～先来真心话  
樱木一：请问！  
大姐瞟了小杰：hajime kun，你现在有交往对象吗？  
樱木一：没有，我单身。  
大姐：wonderful jackie也单身～  
樱木一：我知道～哈哈 that’s it？ next question！  
大姐：okay～我很想知道从日本男孩的立场来看，你会倾向找美国恋人还是找日本恋人？  
樱木一：emm～我只想跟喜欢的人交往，什么国籍都无所谓。不过，目前我大学期间不打算谈恋爱。  
大姐迅速看向小杰，不出意料看到弟弟 惊讶+失望+伤心的神情。  
大姐：游戏玩得差不多了，咱们看会儿电影吧！

大姐从蓝光DVD中挑出一盘老片，名叫《BJ单身日记》。  
她看了没一会儿就打哈欠上楼睡觉去了。

小杰看看钟：要不我们也去睡觉吧？（没心情看电影）  
小一：（很久没看电影其实挺想看的）在楼下看是不是会吵到叔叔阿姨们？（犹豫后决定）那就算了吧。  
小杰：我房间也有影碟机，你想看的话可以……可以一起看。你想吃爆米花吗？要喝可可吗？我去准备。  
小一：我帮你！（冲杰克灿烂一笑）  
小杰瞬间沦陷，多么珍贵的二人时光啊！

两人在房间看电影。  
小一看着看着突然笑出声。  
小杰：？怎么了？  
小一：Sorry，琼斯和达西让我想到爸爸们。  
小杰：哦？（好奇）  
小一：这是我爸爸们的照片，成人式上拍的。红头发的是papa他叫樱木花道，黑头发的是daddy叫流川枫。  
小杰：你能再说一遍吗，我没记住……  
小一：hanamichi and kaede～  
小杰认真重复了一遍，hanamichi and kaede。  
小杰：为什么会把他们和电影联系在一起呢？  
小一笑笑：达西对琼斯说，I like you just the way you are。这简直就是daddy对papa告白的翻版。他俩一开始也是互不待见，经历了一些事走到一起，相伴一生。我从小就特别憧憬这种关系。我也很羡慕他们第一次就能找对人，不像我……  
小杰：如果natasha说什么让你难过的话，请不要忘心里去。  
小一：完全没有！我只是回想起在日本上学的时候谈过两次未果的恋爱。虽然爸爸说失败两次没什么，但……我不想再失败第三次了。每次投入，我都是毫无保留的。我现在想想，可能是太认真才把对方逼走的。  
小杰：哦！不准这样说自己！认真正是你的魅力！我…哦不…肯定有人为你着迷的！肯定有人看到你认真的模样会心动不已！  
小一愣，随即爽朗大笑：真是这样吗！下次你见到ta请一定介绍我认识。  
小杰内心os：当然有了，这个人就是我QAQ。  
小一继续：thank you for telling me that Jack it means a lot  
抱一抱。

第二天一早。  
小杰醒了，身边是樱木一。  
两人躺在同一张床上。  
他回想起来他们看电影的时候睡着了。  
他偏过头看看樱木一，红发的男孩正闭着眼睛抱着鹅绒被，脸上带着微微的笑意，不知道梦到了什么。  
小杰按耐不住内心的情愫，支起身体想偷偷亲吻樱木一的额头。  
他感觉心脏快跳到嗓子眼了。  
只亲额头吗，他的嘴唇也距离好近，我呼吸是不是太大声了，他会不会是装睡……

morning！！jackie！my little cute sweetie！how about some pancakes！  
大姐嘹亮的声音从门外传来，随后便是敲门声。  
杰克唰一下脸红，放弃了偷袭。

餐厅。  
大姐：wow！you two？in the same bed last night？！（悄悄地）  
杰克：yep～thanks for the movie  
大姐：那你有什么打算呢？下一步是什么？约会？  
杰克露出天使般的笑容：我查了一下，日本人的亲密关系从改变称呼开始。所以，我想先让他叫我jackie～

大姐内心os：一整夜，进步，就这？😅well better late than never～


	6. pancake

11月10日，不仅是老爸们的结婚纪念日，还是樱木一的生日。  
以往在这天，流花一家会去心仪的餐厅用餐，完了再去社参拜散步购物，亦或者干脆回神奈川庆祝。  
年年如此，不过这次多了一名成员。  
樱木花道笑道：这次我们可以让小杰做策划，主要还是庆祝小一生日嘛！  
流川枫表示同意。

被赋予光荣使命的小杰高兴得手舞足蹈，说要为大家露一手，于是隔天夜里就去超市买了做松饼的材料。  
这天一早，小杰系上围裙拿着量杯电子秤，跟着视频开始做松饼。  
跟爸爸们晨跑回来的小一走进厨房，先是送上morning kiss，再替小杰抹掉了嘴角的面粉。  
小一：需要我帮忙吗？  
小杰：no!我完全没有问题！你先去洗澡吧，再过十五分钟三十秒，就能享用香喷喷的早餐了！  
小一：（看到料理台上的计时器）没必要这么精确，跟着感觉就行了宝贝。（笑）  
小杰：我可不想大早上的就遭遇滑铁卢，小心总是不会错的！

流川枫，樱木花道，樱木一，流川二四个人围绕餐桌坐着。  
流川枫：jackie还布置了餐桌？（美好的惊喜）  
樱木花道：这么多白玫瑰百合花他什么时候买的？？好香！（心旷神怡）  
二酱：awww这个餐巾还有摆饰我在ins上看过可喜欢了！！哥哥，以后你帮我的房间也装成这个风格，谢谢。😌  
小一：小姐，你付房租吗？  
二酱：小杰说我可以随时拎包入住😌。

小一看向厨房，谁知厨师杰摇身一变，变成了服务员杰。（白衬衣白背心白领结白围裙）  
小杰端着餐盘开始上菜。  
小杰：这是daddy的，松饼配枫糖奶油蓝莓果酱，黑咖啡，请用。  
小杰：这是papa的，松饼配枫糖奶油蓝莓果酱，拿铁咖啡，请用。  
小杰：这是二酱的，松饼配新鲜草莓和酸奶油，黑咖啡，请用。  
小杰：这是亲爱的小一的，松饼配枫糖奶油和草莓，拿铁咖啡我特地加了榛子酱，请尝一尝～  
小一：你站着做什么？快来一起吃呀。  
小杰：你们先吃吧，我现在是服务员。（他没准确预估爸爸们的食量！嗷，好馋，肚子好饿）  
小一：傻瓜，坐下跟我一起吃，张嘴。（切了一块松饼，佐上草莓片，裹上满满一层枫糖奶油，喂小杰）  
小杰咽下：哇！好幸福～～～～  
花道&二酱&流川&小一：看来做得很不错，我们也尝尝。  
小杰略带紧张地等待他们的反应。  
流川：味道似曾相识，特别是这个蓝莓酱。  
樱木：这么一说，的确……（又尝了一块）啊！我想起来了！纽约最棒的松饼店，是记忆中的味道！！  
小杰：😊😊bingo～～～～～  
小一：这个枫糖奶油也是，到底怎么一回事，jackie？  
小杰：我做了功课！papa以前在Facebook上打卡的店，我和小一也去过！我写了邮件给老板，没想到他竟然送我酱料还告诉了配方！  
原来我跟爸爸们也很有缘份呢！😊  
樱木：谢谢你小杰，我很开心。  
流川：那家店是我和花道第一年在美国时去的。当时我记得我俩在闹别扭。  
樱木：谁让你说我逞能。你自己当时球队表现也没比我好多少，还偷偷来看我比赛不告诉我。  
流川：幸好我去，不然我怎么会知道你带伤上阵呢。  
小杰：omg，papa你上大学时这么鲁莽的嘛！运动员受伤可千万不能剧烈运动的！daddy做得一点儿没错！（小杰，我不得不说你站队站得又快又准  
那daddy，你怎么会找到松饼店呢？我记得当时这家店名气还不大。  
流川：我看了一期科学杂志，说吃甜品可以缓和情绪。碰巧有同学在这家店打工。  
小杰：wow，真是奇妙的巧合呢！  
樱木：？哦，你俩为什么会去？  
小一：我大二暑假前，作业被助教批了d，导致教授把校外实践的机会给了另一个人。我那阵子心情很差，连着好几天没去图书馆，只想一个人呆着。  
有天上完课，小杰突然出现在我的教室门口，说要带我去一个好地方。（握住小杰的手）  
二酱：嘻嘻，这事儿我也知道，小杰当时还问我哥哥到底怎么了。我收到小杰短信的时候正好是下午化学课，一不小心差点把烧杯炸飞- -。  
小杰：sorry。。  
二酱：it’s ok my dear～  
小一：回想起来也不是什么大事，不过好在jackie陪我。看他一口一口吃松饼的幸福模样，我感觉什么烦恼都没有了～  
jackie，那天的松饼是我这辈子吃过最好吃的！（kiss）  
小杰：那个助教是因为有管理层撑腰才敢把你名额给别人的！塞翁失马，小一后来在议院当了一周实习生呢！  
小一：也是因为有你的鼓励。  
小杰：哪有……只不过帮你投了几份简历而已。（其实是投了很多份）  
小一：还帮我一起在太阳下发了好几千张传单，和我一起去参加环保游行，还中暑了。  
小杰：这些都是我自愿为你做的，因为我很喜欢你。希望你能注意到我～好在你后来注意到了～～（kiss）  
小一：这辈子最幸运的是就是遇见你～  
小杰：生日快乐，我最爱的小一～❤️

💕💕💕💕

时间回到小一和小杰大学期间。  
小杰开车回家，正好遇到回家休假的姐姐。

Nat：(＾Ｕ＾)ノ~s’up~最近过得怎么样 Jackie！  
这本书是你的？奥古斯丁？我记得你不喜欢人文学科。（翻了翻满是标签的书）

小杰：哼！我还是讨厌这节课，更讨厌那位助教！（拿过书，沉重地叹气）  
Nat：怎么了？难不成！樱木一跟助教交往了吗！！（如临大敌）

小杰：（厌恶的表情）比这糟糕多了！至少谈恋爱会让他开心！你知道吗，他已经五天没笑过了！  
我昨天写信给学院投诉，但于事无补！回来前我才知道实习小组已经去了华盛顿！投诉压根没用！（气鼓鼓）  
明天我要去找院长理论！这对小一太不公平了！

Nat：（看杰克像在看另一个人）你是谁？对我一向沉默寡言的可爱弟弟做了什么！坐下，到底什么事？  
小杰：小一为癌症儿童NGO写了一份调研报告，目的是医疗筹款。他为此已经忙活大半年了。Nat你知道，我也帮他找了好多资料（摸巴尼耳朵平复心情）

Nat：yeah~我以前从没见你功课这么努力过，老爸订的柳叶刀你以前从来不看的= =。  
小杰：这是小事！总之，报告书和策划书集结了小一将近三个月的心血！我也以为暑假实习板上钉钉了！  
谁知！助教说他抄袭！直接评了D！我太气愤了！

Nat：还能有这样的事？！那他本人什么态度呢？  
小杰：一拿到得分后马上就去找了助教，但他说……气死我了，我引用助教原话——樱木同学我觉得你的报告涉嫌抄袭。首先，你不是医学生，这些医学术语远远超越了常识内容。我搜索了一句话，发现里面和一些学术杂志中的原句高度相符。哦！真是见鬼！

Nat：欸？调研报告里没有加注解？  
小杰：怎么没加呢！小一做事非常谨慎，他甚至还加了我的名字作为合作者，还在扉页写了感谢我的话！（把手机上拍的照片给姐姐看）你觉得这样的人会抄袭吗！压根就是助教嫉妒！要放在法庭上，我就是目击证人，可以证明小一是亲自写的报告！（气得金毛一翘一翘的）这是莫须有的罪名，必须反抗！

Nat：学术造假是大事，更何况被污蔑！这件事是应该小心应付。那位助教是不是太武断了？或许……他老婆跟他在闹离婚？  
小杰：他还没有结婚！说道这点，我也觉得奇怪！那位助教名声不坏……

Nat：这里面会不会有文章？助教如果看到注解的话绝对不会冤枉小一，莫非是被人陷害？好莱坞里常演，小一有没有仇人？调查书是他亲自交的吗？  
小杰：（沉思状）调查书是交的电子档，是给seminar的组长统一……天哪！nat，你真是天才！我想我找到凶手了！seminar的组长跟小一不和，辩论会上他还被观众嘘了。肯定是他！肯定是他把扉页和注解都删掉了！混蛋😠！

Nat：但你有证据吗？没有证据，这些不过是推测，对方不会承认的。  
小杰：（垂头丧气）我没有证据。即便他承认，也得等他回来，实习早就结束了。

Nat：坏人总有一天会露出马脚，谎言会不攻自破。既然事已至此，你们可以把情况一五一十地写下来告诉助教甚至通报给院长。实习机会虽然可贵，但我觉得小一更希望改变助教的偏见，纠正错误的学分。

小杰：正是！我也是这么想的！用法庭上的话，我要帮助小一“上诉”！看得出来，他很难受。我明白不被信任的感觉。

Nat：awww（拥抱小杰）你错了！樱木君有你的信任~你就是他最大的支持！当然我也站你们一边！

小杰：////能听到你这么说我太高兴了！谢谢你，nat（拥抱）你是世界上最好的姐姐～  
Nat：那还用说~

小杰：我还有一个难题。他心情不好，有什么办法让他打起精神吗？我想破脑袋也没想到。  
Nat：你心情不好的时候喜欢做什么？想想你会怎么做。

小杰：甜点解千愁，一份不够就两份！  
Nat：so~带他去吃你最喜欢吃的~我敢打赌他会喜欢的！

于是，小杰带小一去纽约最最有名的早餐店吃松饼。

小一和助教通完电话，对方有些不耐烦，小一的“上诉”没有成功。  
一阵急促的敲门声扰乱了思绪。  
小杰：sorry，my bad！我去车里等你吧！你继续忙，sorry我以为你周末会睡晚，所以才这么早来的……  
小一关上电脑：没事！我正好肚子饿了，咱们走吧。（脸上没什么情绪，但没有对小杰撒气）  
小杰能看出小一心情不好，因为他把手机扔到了沙发上。  
小杰：怎么了？  
小一：助教不接受我的反驳。（拍了拍脸）我们去吃好吃的！忘掉这些事！你带我去哪儿？  
小杰：（一边开车一边嘟囔）有些人从一开始就对别人进行打分，不管他们做得好还是不好。一，你别灰心，我会帮你帮到底的！  
小一：我没有灰心。如果这点小事都处理不了，我以后怎么帮别人打官司呢！只不过，没想到第一个官司是替自己打的！哈哈。  
小杰：（天呐他终于笑了！！！）其实，我想到一个主意。  
小一：是什么？  
小杰：你可以申请答辩！让助教邀请医学院的老师问你问题，如果你能当场把所有问题都回答出来，他的怀疑就站不住脚！抄袭的人是不会了解报告的思路的，他也不会清楚cart免疫疗法，除非是专门研究过的人！  
小一：你跟我想到一起去了！我打电话给助教就是为了这件事。  
小杰：哼！他不愿意也得愿意，否则我告他歧视亚洲人！  
小一：哈哈，你这也是“莫须有”的罪名。  
小杰：nah～这叫以牙还牙！（正好停车，浑身充满斗志）  
小一情不自禁握住小杰放在方向盘上的手：谢谢你，jackie～  
小杰：（！！！！！！）我……我们听……听会儿音乐！！！（打开音响）

餐厅里人头攒动，两人好不容易等到位子点了两份不同口味的松饼。  
小一：😯你要吃三块哦？（瞧着分量不小）  
小杰：😊这是我最喜欢吃的东西，华夫饼也很喜欢！这家店是我最最最最喜欢的店！  
小一：实不相瞒，我还没在美国吃过松饼。  
小杰：那你早餐吃什么呀？！麦片牛奶？烤面包加花生酱？  
小一：nope～我吃饭团，或者米饭。  
小杰：wow～Japanese breakfast😳我只在电视上看到过，你会用很多小碗吗？  
小一：哈哈哈，我一个人没那么讲究。你想吃的话下次来我家，或者你可以在我公寓住一晚。  
小杰：（！！！！！镇定！！！要冷静！！）好的！！我一定来。  
小一：好多酱，这个酱是什么？  
小杰：老板特制枫糖奶油，里面还有坚果碎。这样吃，切一块松饼，把它整个蘸到里面，一定要裹上满满一层哦！！！！（啊-唔）  
QwQ好吃哭了！！！（表情异常陶醉，让还没开动的小一产生一种 看小杰吃 更好吃的错觉）你快尝尝！！！入口即化，就像吞了一口云～  
小一学者着小杰的吃法，塞了一口，味道实在是惊艳，心情立马从hell到heaven。  
小一：我可能还要点一份！实在太好吃了！！（脸上发光）  
小杰为了这张脸，感觉什么都值了，心想等会儿一定要给老板超多小费！  
小一果真又点了一份，是小杰没有吃过的口味。  
小一：想尝尝吗？（把盘子推给小杰）是榛子巧克力酱加新鲜的打发奶油，我还点了咖啡。  
小杰：（拿起叉子吃）哇，没想到是咸甜的，很清爽！  
小一：（拿起叉子吃）配上咖啡刚刚好！  
小杰：我喜欢吃奶油（挖了一大勺）  
小一：哈哈，沾到嘴唇上了。  
小杰：（自己舔掉）  
小一和小杰共享一份早餐，旁若无人般地聊天说笑。  
此时，小一眼中的小杰格外可爱。

早餐过后，小一一扫阴霾，提议去中央公园散步。  
天气晴好，两人度过了愉快的一天。

后来小一争取到了辩解的机会，完美“胜诉”。

小杰听到好消息去找小一，撞到了seminar组长。  
组长瞪了他一眼，想起什么似的：你走路不长眼吗？哦～我说是谁呢，你就是那个jack，樱木一的抢手。  
小杰：原来真的是你！你篡改了他的调查！  
组长：你胡说什么？打抱不平是讲求证据的，就算是我改的，so what？（扯着嘴角走了）

夜里，小杰做了个木马，发送到组长邮箱。  
组长点开sex phone宣传图片就中毒了，电脑半天动不了。屏幕上，还有一个超大的your pathetic dickhead闪动字样。

隔天小一把这件事告诉小杰，小杰撇开眼：谁让他天天看盗版动作片，活该的！  
小一：很多人都看，他真是倒霉。  
小杰：不值得同情！  
小一：那个字体我总觉得有点眼熟。  
小杰：😯免费字体遍地都是，这算不上证据～  
小一：看来是有人替天行道。（早就锁定“嫌疑人”故意这么说的，因为听到字体的时候小杰明显僵了一下）  
小杰：惩罚是对正义的伸张！  
小一：你在看奥古斯丁的书？  
小杰：///就记得这一句了！www


	7. go veg

小杰切了块牛排往嘴里送。  
小杰：😕  
二酱：不好吃吗？哥哥推荐的说。  
小杰：😔（嚼一嚼，吞掉）  
二酱：你到底怎么了？不就是哥哥临时爽约，可他让我来陪你逛街啦！在购物当面我可比他有话语权！  
小杰：☹️  
二酱：😠有话快说！  
小杰：（把二酱的脸转过来）🥺二酱二酱告诉我，我是不是小一心目中最美的人？  
二酱：当然是啊！不然他怎么跟你上床呢！  
小杰：😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
二酱：🤯我说错话了吗？！  
小杰：我们已经一周没有上床了😭😭看来我真的变丑了😭😭😭  
二酱：！！！我要说你要多健身，健身有助于床上表现……（不对，做人要一碗水端平）Sorry我不够客观，是哥哥不行？还是你不行？  
小杰：我不知道……🥺  
二酱：我老爹（流川枫）说过，让爱人身心满足是双方的义务。通俗点就是，a good fuck is the solution to all problems. 老爸虽然嘴上不说，但是我想如果老爹满足不了老爸，他俩也好不了这么久。当然，我的假设本身就不成立。jackie 你是我钦定的“大嫂“，我会帮你的！  
小杰：🥺thank you   
二酱：不过很多问题也是因此产生的！我问你，上回你们亲密行为时是否有让彼此满足呢？还是说有一方没有爽？  
小杰：我对天发誓，我超爽。小一，我敢肯定也是。  
二酱：OK，看来不是高潮缺失。那（想到过去）如果你不介意的话，那次行为有什么特殊的吗？  
小杰：我穿了芭比粉的内衣……我想起来了！他说以后不要穿这个😭😭😭高跟鞋也被他扔了！（其实是锁起来了）他肯定是嫌弃我！所以买家秀也没发给店家，是因为他觉得我庸俗！  
二酱：不可能！哥哥怎么会觉得你庸俗呢！照片呢，我瞧瞧。  
小杰：不在我手机里，当时用小一手机拍的。  
二酱： 没事，我有办法。你告诉我内衣牌子，我合成一下你的照片。  
小杰照做。  
二酱：你看看，有什么要修改的？  
小杰：我的屁股更翘，腰也没这么粗，腿更长一点，哦，尽管没肌肉，我小腿还是很细的。  
二酱依次修改。  
二酱：wow～你经常这么穿？  
小杰：yeah sexy outfits trigger him a lot  
二酱：🧐well well well unfortunately your tricks just backfired  
小杰：！？  
二酱：he probably wants to go veg…😉once in a while  
小杰：😳😳😳we have roasted carrots three times a week  
二酱：nahhhh 我是说！哥哥偶尔想温和平静的sex🤣🤣🤣  
小杰：（掰手指）好像……大部分时间我都是盛装的……☹️我觉得这样比较有仪式感。难道他不喜欢吗？  
二酱：😒不喜欢我哥一开始就不会做，搞不好他只是想换换心情。比如，你老吃枫糖奶油，总会厌倦嘛！  
小杰：☹️枫糖奶油我可以吃一辈子。  
二酱：🙄就是个比方！ 哥哥有时候像老爸，专注时也会因为一些事分心。我大胆地猜测，哥哥肯定因为你分神了，比如他工作的时候想到了你的性感照然后出丑，之类之类的。  
小杰：😧真的吗……小一怎么会出丑呢！  
二酱：兄妹之间心灵感应！老爸以前比赛时想老爹，就会被球砸到，然后好几天不跟老爹说话，嘿嘿嘿！这几天要不你就穿朴素一点！静观其变！  
小杰：😔也只能这样了……  
二酱：btw～  
小杰：what？  
二酱：有位导演说过，色情的精髓在于羞涩。  
小杰：don't get it  
二酱：我觉得你可以羞涩一点。（指指照片）太直接了。  
小杰陷入沉思。

小一下班回家，脱掉羊绒外套，西装，松开领带，卷起袖管。  
小杰穿得非常朴素。白色套头衫，白色宽松运动裤。  
小一把他拉过去抱住，握住他的手腕：抱歉，下午跟二酱过得愉快吗？  
小杰：还算开心，我们买了很多衣服。  
小一：等会儿我又能一饱眼福了吗？  
小杰：nahh～我就买了运动服，身上这件就是。小一：你穿什么都好看。  
小杰：嗯～吃饭吧～  
小杰准备了（点的外卖）一桌菜，全是素食料理。  
烤胡萝卜，烤芦笋，玉米浓汤，西红柿意面。  
小一：今天没有甜点？（dinner一般是西餐，照顾小杰的口味）  
小杰：偶尔也要吃清淡点。（用眼角瞟他）  
小一耸耸肩，拿起刀叉吃起来。

吃完。  
小杰：想一起看电影吗？  
小一：我还有些工作没完成，很快就好，要不你先自己看？  
小杰：（小火苗蹭）行，我等你。

两小时后。  
小杰等着等着心中小火苗蹭蹭蹭，冲到小一工作室。  
小杰：我受够了！你最近老把工作带回家！对此我很生气！再过两小时就到你的睡觉时间了！一天你才给我两小时吗！不对！你在床上也不看我！那干脆我去医院宿舍住吧！二酱说要委婉一点，我🙅！（太生气了说母语）  
小一：（赶紧放下手机，快步走过去抓住他）怎么生气了？  
小杰：等等！你在干嘛？你没在工作你在偷看什么！！！！！（视力好看到小一“鬼鬼祟祟”）  
小一：没看什么。（对上精光一闪蓝眼睛）  
小杰：老实交代！  
小一只能把手机给他。  
小杰熟练地输入密码，脸一红。  
小杰：😳你在看我的买家秀照片？！！不是说好工作的吗？你最近奇奇怪怪的，老实告诉我！  
小一：（挫败）律师协会组织模拟法庭的时候我走神了。我说错了被告人的名字，他叫Jamie，我喊成了Jackie。  
小杰：😳你在法庭上想到我，in lingerie？  
小一：（因为嫌疑人穿的芭比粉）I know that was so unprofessional and not cool at all...Jackie you are the biggest distraction to my life to be honest But i am glad to have you ...very glad  
小杰：should i be happy to hear that? Yes i think i should...  
小一：还生气吗？理由就是这个。  
小杰：不生气了！但是要解决问题。我觉得我也有责任～（看来芭比粉👙对小一来说真的太刺激了）

打开冥想音频。  
几分钟过后。

小杰：每天坚持4分钟，就会有改善的！  
小一：我会试试的，谢谢亲爱的。刚才你怎么一直盯着我看？  
小杰：😯你睁眼了？  
小一：没有，只是我感觉某人呼吸频率不稳。  
小杰：我只是觉得你卷起袖子的样子特别帅，我从衬衫缝里看到你胸肌了。I miss them。  
小一：（拉他坐腿上）i don't MIND YOU KISSING THEM  
小杰：我一直有点担心。  
小一：什么？  
小杰：我穿得好看，你就容易性奋。那如果我不打扮呢？你还会兴奋吗？  
小一：当然会，不然你觉得我现在不够兴奋？（顶他）  
小杰：那我问你，make love 和fuck，你喜欢哪个？  
小一：（笑）你喜欢哪个？  
小杰：i prefer good fucks with love  
小一：me too

*后来发现芭比粉对小一刺激过大，小杰在颜色选择上更加谨慎。至少庭审前一周他都不会穿。wwww


	8. Susumu‘s breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To klo wwwww  
> 凡尔赛一下

嗝。  
抱歉，早上吃得有点多。  
本来今天的菜单是班尼迪克蛋，可颂，酸奶还有蓝莓和草莓。  
谁知小杰改主意了。  
他说想吃日式早餐，我说那就随便烤秋刀鱼吃吧。  
可哥哥非要做烤银鳕鱼，还把最厚的一块给了我。  
我灵敏的鼻子告诉我里头加了白味增，吃起来格外美味，连鱼皮都很脆。  
啊，真的特香，更别说我熬夜做了些项目资料肚子正瘪着！所以我又添了小半碗饭。  
小杰也说味道不错，白味增比普通的味增（就是褐色的那种）要好吃。  
我表示同意。  
老爸每次去京都都会去百年老店买，这次他买多了分给哥哥的。  
不知道他多买了多少……该不会周末回爸爸家也要吃烤银鳕鱼吧……  
老爹在吃饭方面没啥话语权，爸爸给他塞啥他就吃啥。  
记得上次老爸做了半生不熟的海鲜饭他也照吃不误，还说真好吃。  
我跟哥哥在国外吃过好多次，不知道能说啥，可能中年人和年轻人口味真的不一样吧，唉。  
我在想，要不这周跟他俩说我不回去了！我想跟小杰一起吃去吃熟成牛排的说！  
而且我回不回去都无所谓，老爹现在都不管我了。  
nah，他岂止不管我，他还嫌弃我。  
刚开始他对我住哥哥家还有微词嘞。  
老爸说：只要你哥和小杰同意就没关系。 老爹说：你都成人了，老是寄居在哈酱家不太合适。  
我当时回：近地铁的公寓老爸也看过了，爸爸，你说你让我一个一米八的小姑娘去住30平米的房子好吗。  
老爸说：不好。干脆还是住家里？  
老爹立刻就变调了：那你别给哈酱添麻烦。  
你们说说，他是不是嫌弃我呢。  
嫌弃我在不方便他俩老夫老妻甜蜜呗。  
我算是看透了。  
  
说到吃牛排，小杰吃西餐的样子真好看！  
看他吃东西就是一种享受！  
他吃正餐的时候姿势特别优雅，手很灵巧，餐盘里的小豆子他都可以用叉子吃到。  
吃完正餐他就吃甜点，那样子=幸福本身。  
我这种不怎么喜欢吃甜品的人都被他吸引了，吃了很多马卡龙。  
话说，哥哥家的餐桌布置我很喜欢。季节鲜花，白底瓷器和配套餐具，颜色风格我都很喜欢。  
小杰基本每周都会换一次，他空的时候甚至两三天就换一次。  
现在他已经开始准备圣诞节用的餐具了。  
我一直没空去看家里厨房储物柜里有多少餐具，可能有半个衣帽间一样大。  
幸好哥哥家是跃层公寓，不然这么多东西怎么放呢。  
阿姨说收拾起来比爸爸家累多了，所以她一个月只来一次，哈哈。  
我觉得我应该学学老爹，他都不用化妆品，洗面奶是35岁以后才开始用的。  
现在他脸上都没有毛孔，我遗传的他，没必要折腾。  
DNA战胜一切化妆品。  
哦，我突然想到一个既省钱又省空间的好办法！  
化妆品我可以问小杰借，他说Ginza系列不符合他的肤质。  
我没他那么讲究，随便用用就行了。  
  
小杰皮肤超嫩，一点不像比我大四岁的人。  
他身上有股很好闻的味道，特别有抚慰作用。  
可甜可盐，当真尤物。  
我哥被迷得晕头转向也是有道理的。  
我不否认哥哥是猛一，不过他某些时候会很害羞，这点遗传老爸。  
前天我送了小杰一双wolford Florina，他穿了。  
讲真，他的腿又长又直又白真的超级美的！！！！  
老爸小腿超性感的，小杰的不仅性感还很妩媚。  
我，哥哥，爹地就是，普通的细，没啥特色。  
  
有次我玩了个恶作剧。  
我把小杰穿长袜的下半身和超模的下半身发给哥哥，让他猜。  
如果哥哥猜对了小杰承包我一整年的美容院费（染发），如果猜错了那就是哥哥承包我一年。  
照片刚发过去的时候小杰还有点担心。  
结果哥哥答对了，小杰开心了，我赚了。嘿嘿嘿。  
其实我预感用同样的做法也能讹老爹一笔。  
但我达成目的前肯定已经被老爸揍扁了，还是算了。  
  
  
我小时候老是觉得抛弃哥哥的人都是有眼无珠。  
我现在还是这样认为。哥哥太帅了。  
不过我已经不为哥哥遗憾了，我感到庆幸。  
哥哥以后肯定能成为金牌律师，因为他在陪审员面前有绝对优势！  
就像肯尼迪赢了里根，气场优势太明显。  
  
哥哥的事务所刚起步，收入不稳定的时候也是有的。  
小杰比他赚得多，偶尔还能有外快。  
我本来以为他们会因此闹矛盾的（我为我哥的终身幸福真是操碎心，我念了不少两性书籍呐）。  
然而被打脸的是我。  
小杰能花钱能赚钱，还很会管钱。  
哥哥的收入都是给小杰管的，具体多少我没问，但我们生活质量还是可以的。  
现在是两层公寓，明年应该要换三层的。  
我想住阁楼看星星，但是哥哥不愿意给我。  
求了好几次他都没松口。  
阁楼的平面图我偷偷看到过。  
顶上和边上各有一面大玻璃。  
天好的话都不用开灯。  
哥哥说方便他工作。  
美其名曰布拉布拉，其实他是想在星空下跟小杰爱爱呗。  
还真不拿我当外人哦！  
知道了知道了，我就善解人意地去住一楼吧。  
反正一层就能解决我所有生活需求。  
哥哥和小杰性福了，我才能更幸福。  
嘻嘻。


	9. 圣诞节

小杰装扮完圣诞树，接上电源，检验自己的劳动成果。  
看着彩灯在墨绿色的树叶中闪烁，他这才注意到其中一个竟然是兔脸的形状。  
光晕是暖黄色的，有种毛茸茸的感觉。

小杰想起了五年前。  
不同于以往在家里疯狂拆礼物，这时的小杰正在图书馆备战医学院入学考试。  
已经通过法学院考试的小一为了不让小杰孤独过圣诞，特地延后了回国日程。  
午餐前，他跟外祖父母通过电话说真遗憾不能回garden city，礼物等我回来再拆哦！  
娜塔莎用戏谑的口吻说：你都得到最棒“礼物”了，所以我没送~  
正在准备午餐的小一笑着大声说：我会亲自弥补当事人的“损失”！哈哈。  
娜塔莎：小一君，你在做什么？  
小一：做奶酪千层面~（向视频里秀了秀）  
小娜：你知道吗小杰，我改变主意了，以后我也不打算送你礼物了~  
小杰：不想跟你聊了！快让我见见巴尼~  
视频里的灰褐色大兔子耷拉着脑袋，全然一副吃多了打瞌睡的模样。  
小杰开玩笑说：别吃太多记得给我留点儿~  
大兔子冲小杰眨眨眼，从娜塔莎身上跳了下去。 

接下来几天小杰完成了考试。  
他走出考场的时候心情格外轻松，甚至开始期待在华盛顿的新生活了。

小杰看到停在校园草坪外的车，不自觉笑起来。

小杰：一！我直觉肯定会考上！头一次觉得考试如此轻而易举~我们回家吃饭吧！我快饿扁了！  
小一：我刚刚接到了小娜的电话，这件事我必须立马告诉你。  
小杰：她怎么了？（两人相处时小一很少出现一本正经的表情，小杰觉得胸口一紧）  
小一：（深呼吸）小娜说巴尼生病了，是癌症。

等小杰回过神来，他已经在飞机上了。  
几小时前的噩耗仿佛是场噩梦。  
他歪着脖子靠在小一肩膀上，脸上还留着的泪痕。  
小一的体温抚慰了他内心的恐惧。  
小杰抹抹红通通的眼睛，正好对上小一的视线。

小一: Jackie, you are awake. Need anything?  
小杰: No……(沉默许久后)Hajime.  
小一: Yes, I’m here.  
小杰: Thank you for being here.

两人赶到祖父母家。

小杰向兽医了解了巴尼的情况。  
小杰：它在哪儿呢？（不在小杰房间）  
祖父指了指窗口：它生病以后一直待在花园里。  
巴尼没精打采地躲在花园的杂物室（是个小木屋）里，看到小杰来的时候微微竖起脑袋。  
小杰看到草堆旁边有好几根胡萝卜，表皮干巴巴的。  
他强忍眼泪：留这么多我可吃不完。

小杰把巴尼抱回房间的壁炉前，巴尼一着地就拖着沉重的身体往外跑。  
小杰: 你生病了！外头在下雪！（打算再抱起来）  
小一: （轻轻阻止小杰）巴尼可能不想呆在这里。

两人套上厚厚的羽绒服，跟随巴尼回到了花园小木屋。  
巨兔有气无力地靠趟在小杰身上，而小一怀抱着小杰。  
巴尼用鼻子顶顶小杰的手心，这是他想进食的表示。  
小杰掏出一根新鲜的胡萝卜，凑到巴尼嘴边。  
巴尼偏过头，不吃。

小杰轻轻拂揉巴尼腹部的肿块，那个地方很难察觉异样。  
他说起跟巴尼第一天相遇的情形，说着说着就哭了。

小杰：巴尼很挑剔的，只吃本地产的胡萝卜。外公特地为它学习怎么种胡萝卜。  
我知道总有一天它会离开我，只是没想到会这么突然……  
小一：巴尼十六岁，它一辈子都在你身边。你很幸福，对吧巴尼？（对着巴尼）  
巴尼像听懂似的，用鼻头顶了顶小一的手指。  
这个动作又勾起了小杰的眼泪：真的不想回你自己的房间吗？  
巴尼又偏过头。  
小杰：我明白你的心思。那我们打个商量，我们陪你在小屋过夜，你吃点东西好吗？  
巴尼动了动嘴。

小一点起老旧的火炉。  
两人借着火光，和巴尼依偎在一起。

那个夜里，巴尼吃完了它生命中的最后一根胡萝卜。

——

小杰把兔子灯调整位置放到圣诞树顶上，此时小一和二酱回家了。

二酱：嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿！  
小杰：你怎么了？神神秘秘的？是买了什么好东西？？？？  
二酱：是哥哥！

小一：大小姐，说好的保守秘密呢？这还没到圣诞节！  
二酱：哎哟，哥哥，我错了！可是，早一天晚一天没差啦！再说是高兴的事！早一点说早一点让小杰尖叫啊！  
小杰：你买了什么？

小一无奈，从门口端出一个粉红色的圆盒子。  
小杰接过。  
盒子底端暖暖的，还有什么东西在动。  
小杰：难道是……  
打开一瞧，是一只正在啃手指萝卜的bunny baby！！！  
更让小杰吓一跳的是，这小兔子跟巴尼长得一模一样！  
小杰：怎么可能？  
二酱：就是觉得像奇迹哥哥才毫不犹豫买下来的！我们路过教堂，他们在做慈善义卖！哥哥看到它的时候好激动！嚷着说他说是巴尼的转世！你喜欢吗小杰！  
小杰：我……我很喜欢55555555。小一。  
小一：嗯？  
小杰：我能养bunny jr吗？  
小一：当然可以。（kiss）我很高兴能跟你一起照顾它。

小杰抱着跟巴尼一模一样的灰小兔，回想起安葬巴尼的情形。

小一埋了一串圆珠子在土里，整平后在上面放上了巴尼最爱的胡萝卜。  
小杰：你放的是什么？佛珠？  
小一：嗯！不过我在商店只买到水晶的。  
小杰：这有什么含义吗？日本的迷信？  
小一：（笑）你可以这么认为。总有一天，巴尼会以另一种方式陪伴在你身边的。


	10. bunny jr

东京某专业异宠医院

明媚的阳光穿过落地窗，洒在一只灰色的小兔子身上。

小龙猫：哇！毛茸茸，兔兔你是谁呀？今天第一次见你呀！（吃完了果仁）  
小刺猬：喔你好你好！你叫什么名字呀？  
小巴尼：大家好！我叫bunny jr！初来乍到，请多多指教～  
小龙猫：好有礼貌哦！巴尼小兔叽，你是来体检的还是来看病的呀？  
小巴尼：是来体检的。（眨巴圆眼睛）大哥哥大姐姐，体检吓不吓人呀……  
小刺猬：不吓人！护士姐姐和医生姐姐都超级温油哟。不过今天小动物有点多，是要等一下呢。对啦，刚刚那个是你的人类爸比嘛？  
小巴尼：嗯呢。  
小龙猫：好帅哦，他刚才给你喂什么了呀！好圆好大，看上去好好吃！  
小巴尼：是车厘子，很甜的。  
小龙猫：嗷，我的人类妈咪说车厘子贵，我只吃过一次，现在我好馋哦。  
小巴尼：爸比车上应该还有，他很大方哒。  
小刺猬：我也想尝尝可以嘛。  
小巴尼：大家都有份！  
小刺猬：巴尼巴尼，你只有一个人类爸比嘛。  
小巴尼：不是哦，我还有妈咪。本来是妈咪带我来的，但是他赖床了，所以爸比带我来了。  
小刺猬：吼吼，小龙是妈咪带大的，我是爸比带大的。问问你，跟两个人类一起生活是什么感觉呀？你更喜欢谁呀？  
小巴尼：嗯～一开始我喜欢妈咪，因为妈咪身上有股好熟悉好熟悉的味道。  
小龙猫：喔～我懂～我出生后第一个看到的就是妈咪，妈咪是我最爱的人！  
小刺猬：所以小巴尼你也是一出生就看到妈咪和爸比了吗？  
小巴尼：不是呢……我有点想不起来刚出生时的事了，在教堂的后院里我还有很多兔叽，他们跟我一样都不记得有没有妈妈了。（垂下头）  
小刺猬：对不起对不起，我没想让你伤心的！  
小巴尼：没关系，教堂的神父对我们很好。而且现在我有爸比和妈咪，我很幸福！  
小龙猫：那你是怎么遇到现在的妈咪的？  
小巴尼：前段时间圣诞节，神父把我们带出去，说希望有好心人可以收养我们。就是那天我遇到了爸比。  
小龙猫：哇哦，那你很幸运呢！  
小巴尼：嗯呢。遇到爸比之前我被一些人类抱得特别不舒服，甚至有点肚子痛。  
傍晚的时候起风了，爸比给我围上他的围巾，还不停地摸我的脑袋，他的手好暖好舒服哦，回到家我没那么害怕了，肚子也不痛了！  
小龙猫：然后呢？然后你就遇到妈咪了吗？  
小巴尼：对呢！妈咪超级漂亮超级温柔，他身上的味道很好闻，而且他特别会抱我，不知道他怎么做到的！从来没人能把我抱得那么舒服～家里暖气足足的，妈咪坐在地上，我坐软垫子上，暖洋洋得差点睡着了！  
小龙猫：所以你是跟妈咪亲咯！  
小巴尼：嗯！我好几天是跟妈咪一起睡觉觉的！其实……我那时候挺怕爸比的，主要是爸比不太懂怎么抱我，他怕弄痛我……  
小刺猬：那后来发生什么了？我看你跟他感情很好呀！圣诞节才过去的说！  
小龙猫：对呀对呀，我也好奇！快讲讲！  
小巴尼：唔……妈咪带我在爸比身上做游戏，还有就是爸比特地为我做了牧草小饼干。  
小刺猬：啥游戏呢？  
小巴尼：就是让爸比拱起来，然后我坐在他肚子上，像坐电梯一样一上一下的！！有点小小的刺激！但有妈咪在我没在怕的！（此为小一 在家锻炼-臀桥）  
小刺猬：嘻嘻嘻，那下次我也试试！还有嘛！！  
小巴尼：我蹲在爸比的脚背上，然后爸比开始动，有点像跷跷板！哈哈！不过我最喜欢的是，钻洞洞！  
小龙猫：？  
小巴尼：爸比用手臂把身体支起来，然后他的衣服就碰到地板，我就钻进去啦！（此为小一在家锻炼 平板支撑，小巴尼钻到他汗衫里然后再从领口跳出去）  
小龙猫：- -这个动作我妈咪做不了，我如果钻进她衣服里妈咪会被我吓死的！  
小刺猬：我也……不想再把爸比扎疼了  
小巴尼：（自豪了）我爸比可厉害了！他可以坚持好久呐！我能来回钻三四次，特别有意思！最后一次我会坐到他背上，等待降落！玩游戏还是要跟爸比一起，妈咪就不行啦！就昨天，我跟妈咪玩钻洞洞，妈咪没撑稳一个不小心磕到了下巴……  
小刺猬：啊？那他没说你呀！  
小巴尼：没有哦，妈咪没有说我，巴米也没有说我，反倒他们给我吃了牧草小饼干，加了香蕉的。  
小刺猬&小龙猫：他们对你好好哦！真为你感到高兴！  
小巴尼：嗯呐！爸比还帮我改造了小房间，够我来回跑跳好几回的啦！我觉得肯定是圣诞老人听到了我的心愿，让我找到了家人～

护士小姐姐：下一位是bunny jr，准备好了吗！

小巴尼：爸比要过来啦！等我体检完了就给大家分车厘子吃！  
小刺猬&小龙猫：嗯呐！我们等着哦！

体检完。  
小一抱起小巴尼，回到车上，取了两盒车厘子，再上楼。  
小一：各位辛苦了，小巴尼承蒙关照。不介意的话请收下吧。（把车厘子递给医生护士）

小巴尼回头对它的新朋友们眨眼睛：看吧！这就是我最帅最棒的爸比！啾～💕


End file.
